The Paradox of Peter Pettigrew
by LBibliophile
Summary: Anthology: Oneshots/Drabbles/Poems. This is a collection of pieces exploring the character of Peter Pettigrew and his relationship with the other Marauders. What drove him to turn from being the trusted brother-marauder to a traitor and Death Eater. (Ongoing) Ch 5: Death Eater
1. Choosing Survival

**This will be a collection of bits and pieces about Peter Pettigrew, mostly focusing on his relationship with the other Marauders. He is quite a complex character - on the one hand a brother-marauder, on the other a traitor and Death Eater - and one who seems to often be glossed over.**

 **Note: Each piece is a stand-alone oneshot. Each one interprets Peter's character slightly differently, they do not match a single headcanon.**

* * *

 _This is a look at the defining moments of Peter's life, and why he chose the way he did._

* * *

When he first came to Hogwarts, there was no question about becoming friends with James and Sirius. He recognised their type; pranksters, looking no further than the next laugh, the next target.

Peter had a choice.

He could remain simply a dorm mate, and spend the next seven years as the most convenient victim for their pranks, constantly looking over his shoulder. Or he could join them, try to ensure that at least the worst of the pranks were directed elsewhere.

It was simple survival.

SSSS

When the Death Eaters came knocking, there was no question about joining Voldemort. The wizard had been growing steadily stronger; those of his friends who tried to fight were increasingly being killed or driven into hiding.

Peter had a choice.

He could show the same loyalty his friends undoubtedly would, choose refusal and death, another pointless martyr. Or he could agree, run around in a funny cloak and mask, pass on some information they'd only discover later anyway.

It was simple survival.

SSSS

When he escaped at the Shrieking Shack, there was no question if he would return to the Dark Lord. His disguise was broken; he had lost the safety and anonymity of death.

Peter had a choice.

He could try and hide again, this time without the care of a nice wizarding family, both the wolf and the mutt on the hunt. Or he could seek out Voldemort, help him return, gaining both his favour and protection.

It was simple survival.

SSSS

When he tried to strangle Harry in the depths of Malfoy Manor, there was no question who would die. As he was reminded, a life saved was a life owed; he hesitated, allowing the boy to pull away.

Peter had no choice.

The boy had spared his life once before, now a life was owed to him in return. The Dark magic of his silver hand was promised a death; if one life was spared, another life was owed in return.

Survival was a debt to be repaid.


	2. Celestial Friends

_A common theme is that Peter always feels slightly inferior, unable to keep up with his friends. This poem explores that, playing on the imagery in Sirius' and Remus' names._

* * *

James is like the sun  
Full of light and life  
His energy overflowing  
To warm those around him

Sirius is a star  
A point of light in the dark  
At first cold and distant  
But closer, burning like a sun

Remus is the moon  
Not just because of the wolf  
He is calm and predictable  
Reflecting back the light of others

But what am I?

I must be the Earth  
Inert, solid, mundane  
I bask in the glow of my friends  
But add none of my own

I can never truly join them  
My shining celestial friends  
For they are made of light  
While I cast only shadow


	3. Hide and Seek

_This piece came about from the realisation of just how many serious/dark secrets the marauders have and try to hide from each other (canon-James is actually pretty happy and well-balanced - at least until he has to deal with the prophecy - so yes, getting Lily is his 'dark' secret). I had a mental image of them every few years going "right, whose turn is it to reveal something this time". The spell is a special type of glamour that actually works on Dark magic._

* * *

Peter fingers his wand as he reviews the spell in his mind. It is not one that he has needed before, but it is the only one he can think of that will work in this situation. Besides, it seems somehow appropriate, poetic, to use it now and for this.

Remus was the one who first taught them the spell. His mother had shown it to him so he could hide the wolf's scars when he first came to Hogwarts.

Sirius had picked it up quickly. He gained plenty of practice over the next five years, hiding the marks from 'home'.

James only used the spell a few times. When his dates with Lily turned intimate, it was the first one he thought of to hide the dark hickeys on his neck; suddenly shy at having gained what he sought for so long.

Peter waves his wand, magic swirling around him, the carefully pronounced words locking it in place. It hides his secret, and all it means. He relaxes, forgetting how each secret turned out.

They discovered Remus was a werewolf, and became animagi to keep him company.

They discovered Sirius' home life, and helped him find the courage to leave and move in with the Potters.

They discovered James' lovebites, and only teased him a little before congratulating him and later planning his wedding.

Peter looks down at his arm where the Dark Mark is hidden, a mess of emotions swirling through him.

He forgot; or perhaps a part of him remembered. Remembered, and hoped.


	4. The Voice of Reason

_I've always interpreted Peter as being more pragmatic and with a higher degree of common sense than the other Marauders (playing a key role in why he turned traitor). Given how brilliant the other three are often portrayed, it makes sense that they would need someone to reign them in and keep them focused on the possible. It also gives Peter a role in a dynamic which often shows him as superfluous._

* * *

Everyone always called Remus the voice of reason in the Marauders. They were wrong; that title belonged to Peter.

That was the secret of the Marauders' success; the way they worked together. The other three boys would bounce ideas off each other – wild leaps of imagination – while nudges from Peter kept them grounded to reality, within the realms of possibility.

James would suggest a prank; say charming cute bunnies to follow Snape around for a day. Remus would frown, but then just comment that rabbits are too boring – but here's a spell to make them flash bright colours. Sirius would scoff; why limit themselves to Snivellus when they could target all the Slytherins at once? It is left to Peter to point out that they have no way of finding that many rabbits, and their transfiguration skills aren't that good; perhaps they should use butterflies instead?

When they made the Map, it was James who thought of it as a better way to plan out their pranks. Remus saw the potential to add everyone's movements so they could avoid being caught by patrols. Sirius convinced the others to add imprints of their personalities because… just because. It was Peter who found a way to hide the increasingly valuable map from teachers and students alike.

That is how it always played out. James would come up with an idea, Remus makes it fancier, Sirius makes it crazier, and Peter makes it work.

In the end, that is also how it all goes wrong.

James decided that his family needed to go into hiding. Remus offered the obscure Fidelius Charm. Sirius suggested bluffing with the Secret Keeper. It was Peter's job to remind them to tell someone else the plan, to point out the weaknesses and add safeguards to prevent them.

But Peter was the traitor, so the voice of reason remained silent.


	5. Death Eater

_This was intended as the introduction to a longer oneshot (and will eventually be used as such), but in the meantime works as a stand-alone drabble. It explores Peter's thought process in joining the Death Eaters, and what it takes for him to turn traitor._

* * *

When Peter Pettigrew woke up and found himself lying on the ground before He Who Must Not Be Named himself, he knew he was at a crossroad.

The mysterious man began to speak, offering power, riches, revenge, if only he would join the cause. He talked of how perfect Peter was for what he needed doing, how he would be rewarded.

Peter saw right through it. The offers were perfunctory, if well-targeted. They fully expected him to refuse, at which point they would move on to threats and worse, against his friends and himself, 'convincing' him until he either agreed or died. At which point they would move on to someone else.

He paused, considering. He knew he was too much of a pragmatist to die for a cause, so he would be joining the Death Eaters one way or another. Far better to agree right away, avoid the pain and accept the benefits. And truth be told, there was a certain appeal to the idea regardless.


End file.
